My love, you're back
by xxlivingxdeadxchickxx
Summary: Kai refuses to leave his bed for 3 years after Rei disappeared. One day, while Tala is walking in the park, he sees a black haired beauty, who no one has seen for 3 years. Rated M for later chapters. YAOI.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Five years ago, the blade breakers split up. Three years ago, Rei Kon disappeared of the face of the earth. When Kai had found out that Rei disappeared, he refused to get out of bed. Tala ended up doing everything for him.

Tala, when he found out that Kai refused to get out of bed, he made plans to travel the world to look for Rei. But little did they know, Rei was closer then thought.

Rei had been working in a night club as a dancer and a singer, the best in all of Moscow. He was best known as Koneko. (AN: Kitten, for those who don't knows.) He's very popular but had refused to dance with anyone. He was waiting for a curtain person.

* * *

Sry its soo short but I had writers block for my other story, Long Lost Love, and had ended up writing this one. Once again I say sry. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kai, time to wake up. Time to eat." Tala said as he walked into Kai's room. Hearing a moan, Tala smiled. Kai had become more like a cat, not waking up at the slightest noise. He would moan then go back to sleep. He had been like this for three years. Not getting out of bed but to go the bathroom and take a bath. He refused to do anything. He promised Tala, if he could see Rei at least once, to make sure he's alive, he'd return to his normal life. Tala had agreed.

"Come on Kai, I'm back from Kyoto. I ran into Tyson and Max, they said Rei contacted them about 6 moths ago." When Kai heard this, he shot up and got dizzy, he lied back down.

"Really?" Kai asked with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, but he didn't say where he is or have been. He just said he was fine and not to worry. At least now we know he still cares about us."

"No if he cared about us, he would have contacted us, not just them.' Kai said with a sad face.

"Don't worry Kai, he still loves you. He said that before he left, remember?' Kai became silent and ended up going back to sleep, after he ate. Tala sighed and turned to leave.

**That night**

Rei was walking through the park and saw the perfect tree. He walked to the tree and started to climb. Sitting on a branch, he saw red hair, standing up, with black highlights. Looking into the eyes that was staring up at the night sky, he saw they were ice blue. Recognizing the eyes, Rei waited till Tala was in front of the tree then jumped down in front of him. Tala jumped back and stared to the hunched form. Rei started to straitened. His golden eyes shown bright with the moon and stars Tala took a step forward then ran to hug Rei.

"You scared everyone, Kitten." he pulled back.

"Kai refuses to leave his bed because of you. He hasn't left his bed for three years, when he found out about you disappearing"

"What?" Rei responded. "What do you mean, he hasn't left his bed, is he sick?"

"No, he just hasn't left his bed, come with me, he said if he could just see you in person, to make sure your alright, he would go back to his normal life."

Rei thought about it then and started to walk, Tala followed Rei, see where he was taking him. After about 5 minutes, they came up to the most famous night club in Moscow, "the X-Spot". Taking Tala's hand, Rei walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey Joe" showing Tala to him, "this guy and anyone else with him is allowed in for free, okay?"

"Sure thing, Koneko. But, may I ask, why is he and the people he's with, allowed in for free?"

"Because he's Tala Ivonav, ex-captain of the Demolition Boy and a close personal friend of mine."

"Aright then" Joe said, moving aside to let them by. Rei nodded and dragged Tala in the club. Walking to the bar, he told Tala to sit and wait. Rei told the bartender to give him anything he wants, it goes on his tab and left.

* * *

Walking to the back, Rei opened a door to along hallway. Walking to the last door on the left, he knocked once.

"Who is it?" a voice came from the other side.

"Its Rei, I need to talk to you"

"Come in Rei." Rei opened the door to see a person sitting on the desk, Brad, and a person sitting behind the desk, Jason.

"What's up Rei?"

"Brad has to go on till I get back. Kai is being stubborn and refuses to get out of bed since I left."

"Go then, you didn't need to tell us… Wait, how did you know he refuses to get out of bed? You haven't talked to him for three years?"

"Tala found me and told me himself. Sorry no time to explain, I got to go." With that said, Rei walked out to get Tala and left.

* * *

"Kitten stop!" Tala said for the third time "please explain why you disappeared on Kai and everyone else."

Rei just stood there, looking up at the stars. "You know of my father, Tala. How he killed my mother but got away with it. How he raped and abused me. Well someone deleted all the files against him and he was sat free.

"The night before I left, he found me and said I had 12 hours to myself, to do what I wanted, so I spent the whole night doing what Kai always wanted to do to me. Heh, boy that was a fun night but I'm not getting into that with you. After we were done, we spent the rest of that time in each others arms. Kai said "I could die happy if I found you in my arms tomorrow, Kitten. I will always love you no matter what happens." It made it more tough for me to leave.

"After he said that, I said "I will always stay by your side, Phoenix. I will always be in your heart and you, mine. I will never hurt you." with that said, he fell asleep with the happiest smile I'd ever seen on his face. I felt in 11 hours instead of the 12 hours I was given. I had to run away from him, until I could get the evidence to put him back.

"That took 2 ½ years. The other six months, I've been working at the "X-Spot". I was living with Jason and Brad, the owners of the club. They also helped me in any way they could since I left. I own them a lot over the years." Rei explained.

"But for the last six months, why didn't you say or contact me or Kai?"

"Because Tala, I though Kai hated me for lying to him and leaving him. Remember what I said, "I would never hurt you." I did Tala…I hurt him…the only one I truly loved, other than you and the others." Rei said as he started to cry.

Tala walked towards Rei, opening his arms to let Rei come towards him. He wrapped his arms around Rei and slowly walked back towards Kai's house.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Digging his hand into his pocket for the key, Tala opened the door while trying to balance a sleeping Rei in his other arm. Closing the door behind him, Tala trudged his way up to Kai's room and laid Rei next to Kai and went to leave the room. As he reached the door, Tala turned and watched as Rei pulled himself closer to Kai and watched as the smile formed on his face. He turned to the door and walked out, going to bed himself with Bryan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai and Rei's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai, feeling someone laying beside him and moving toward him, opened his eyes to see who it was. Seeing a mop of black, long braided hair, his eyes grew larger. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes and still could not believe what he was seeing. As slowly as his trembling arms would allow, he wrapped his arm around Rei and pulled him closer. Sniffing Rei's scent into his nose, Kai pulled Rei even closer to him and closed his eyes, not believing that after three years, Rei was once again in his arms. The last thing that Kai thought was 'My love, your back in my arms.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rei woke up with the sun shining on his face. While he was resurfacing back to conscious, he buried his face in to the warmth that seemed to cocoon his body. He tensed, trying to remember how this had happened. Thinking back to the night before, Rei re-wound back to the time in the park. He remembered Tala, the conversation, going to the club, then nothing.

'I must have fallen asleep. But where am I?' Rei wondered as he looked at the face of the body that had kept him warm all night. When he saw the face, he froze.

"Kai?" Looking at Kai's peaceful sleeping face, Rei wondered how Kai could still love him, after promising to never leave, then breaking that promise. He slowly unwrapped Kai's arms from his bodice and walked to the bathroom. After using the toilet, he went to his dresser to see if he had clean cloths. Seeing that he did, he grabbed some random ones and walked back to the bathroom to shower. Stripping, he turned the hot then cold water on and stepped in. As he began to clean, he sang the song Kai did when it was storming outside, to calm his nerves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai woke when he felt hand on his arms, trying to unwrap his arm from the body he was holding. Cracking his eyes open, he saw Rei go the bathroom, then walk out to his dresser, grab a few clothes, then walk back to the bathroom. He waited a few minutes, heard the shower start, then the song he sang to Rei when it stormed at night, to help calm his nerves. The only times he heard Rei sing that song was when his nerved were shot or when he was nervous. This rarely happened. Trying to sit up and get out of bed, Kai stood and walked to join Rei. Yes, it is true he would only get out of bed to use the toilet or to shower, to make sure he was strong enough to still walk but he would just go back to bed and either read, sleep, or have Tala help him run Hiwatari Enterprises. Walking to the bathroom, he striped before getting into the shower.

Hearing the shower curtain open, Rei froze. He knew who was behind him and knew he was in for it. He did not, however, expect to feel arms wrap around his chest and feel lips go from one shoulder to the next shoulder, following his longest scar that he had received from his father the night he disappeared. He heard mumbling coming from the lips and turned his head to look into the blood red eyes that he had fallen into love almost six years ago. He asked Kai to peat what he had said.

"Why did you leave?"

Not knowing how to answer the question, Rei turned back to rinse off his body and turned the water off. He felt Kai's arms tighten around him when he went to open the curtain.

"Now, Rei." Kai growled as he tightened his hold.

" … I'll tell you once I get out and get dressed. It's a long story and not even I can stand that long (1)"

"Fine." He said as he unwrapped his arms and stepped out of the shower to dry off and got dressed. After that he turned to face Rei, only to realize he was not there. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Rei, walking out of the bedroom. Following him might have been a good idea, if he could walk that far. He walked back to his bed and sat there, waiting for Rei to return.

Seeing that Kai was not following him, Rei walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Walking to the refrigerator, Rei pulled out eggs, bacon, frozen hash browns, and red onions (2). Grabbing the griddle, Rei put the hash browns on it. Moving to grab a cutting board and a knife, he began to chop the onions. Waiting till the hash browns began to cook, he put the onions in the hash browns. Walking to the stove, Rei pulled out a skillet and began to cook the eggs and bacon. While waiting for the food to cook, he pulled out a try and two plates, along with cups for the coffee. Rei walked to the window and opened it, letting the smoke from the food.

After the food was done, he piled the food on the plates and he began to walk up the stairs, only to be stopped by running into someone. Looking up, he saw silver eyes, wide with surprise and shock.

"Excuse me, Bryan. I have to get the food to Kai." Rei said. He prepared to walk up the stairs but was once again stopped by Bryan grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Bryan said in a menacing voice. Rei looked up and said in a very calm voice,

"I'm getting Kai food."

"Bryan, leave him alone. I found him last night and brought him home. Let Rei do what he has to do." came a voice behind Rei. Looking behind him, Rei saw Tala with his arms crossed and with the most imminent face Rei has ever seen.

Wrenching his arm out of Bryan's hand, he once again began to walk up the stairs. When he arrived back to Kai and his room, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Not looking at Kai, he shut the door and walked to the bed. Setting the try in the middle of the bed, he took his side while giving Kai his plate. Grabbing his, he began to eat, still not looking up at Kai.

Kai took his plate and just stared at Rei, not knowing why he would not look at him.

"Rei."

At the sound of his name, he immediately looked at Kai. His eyes were locked at Kai's and he could not look away. Seeing that Kai wanted his answers now, he told Kai to eat then he'd explain everything. Kai nodded and began to eat. When they were done with their breakfast, Rei began.

"It all starts when I was about 10. I had a loving mother and father but one night my father came home drunk. This never happened. He went on a rampage around the house, saying a bunch of shit like 'How come when I come home, this house is a dump?!' Or he would ask me when I'd move out. I was only 10 for God's sake and terrified. I ended up running to my room and slamming the door shut."

Rei's eyes were beginning to water. Moving the try and plates to the floor, Kai pulled Rei to his lap and wrapped his arms around Rei's shaking body.

"Go on, Rei. I'm here" Rei took a deep breath and begun again.

"That's when I heard my mother scream." Rei took a deep breath. "After about five minutes, it just stopped. I walked to my door and slowly opened it, fearing that my father would see. The first thing I saw was red, bright red. 'Blood…' I thought. 'It has to be mom's blood' I walked out of my room and heard my father breathing heavily. What I saw I never want to see again. It was a stormy night and I saw my father raping my mother's corpse. I won't go in to detail because I think I blacked out after that but the next three years, my father would beat and rape me."(3) Rei finished with his face buried in Kai's shirt with tears flowing down his face. They stayed like this for about a half hour. After this, Rei mumbled,

"This is why I was always crying when it was storming out, it brought back memories. Also, why I would never go the extra step. I get scared just thinking about it." Rei cried as he clung to Kai's shirt more. Kai just ran his hand through Rei's hair and mumbling words to help calm Rei and himself down.

"Why did you leave though?"

"I left because all the evidence that the police had on my father had gone missing. They let him out, thinking that it was an accident. He ended up tracking me down and said if I didn't leave you, he was going to rape and kill me in front of you, leaving Tala and Bryan to pick up the pieces that would be left of you. Mentally, you would have gone mad and I couldn't let that happen, so I left. During the first two and a half years, I lived with him, gathering evidence to put him back in prison. When he would rape me, I distanced myself from what was happening so I couldn't be more damaged. When he was through, I would gather the evidence.

"About six months ago, I took what I had to the police and, thank God, it was enough to put him away for the rest of his life, without parole. I moved back here to Moscow and ended up working at a night club some friends of mine owned. I've been living with them since."

"Why didn't you come back to me though?" Kai said with some frustration and anger in his voice.

"Because I thought you had hated me. I thought you had moved on with your live and didn't want me in it."

"Rei, I will always want you. I didn't understand why you had left and didn't know why." Kai hugged Rei closer to him. A few minutes later, a knock came to the door. Tala and Bryan walked in, saw that Kai was holding a crying Rei. Tala ran to them and wrapped his arms around them. Seeing that everything was almost back to normal, Bryan walked to Kai's side of the bed, picked up the forgotten try and went downstairs to put the dishes in the sink. Walking back to the room, Rei was just beginning to re-tell his story to Tala.

* * *

1. Since it is my story, I'm gonna say Rei can stand for about an hour without feeling tired.

2. I love Red Onions in my hash browns. If you have not tried it, you should. Make sure to cook or sauté them first. Or you can have just regular onions too, either one if fine, just try it!!

3. Something like this happened in my town when I was really young, I think about 5 or 6. I don't remember but I asked my mom what was the worst thing to happen to my hometown and this is what she said. But instead of a boy, it was a girl about my age. She ended up killing herself at the age of 16 because she couldn't take it anymore. I also cried when I was writing this bit.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I was going through my stories, seeing what would need fixing before I updated them and I realized I haven't updated "My Love You're Back" I feel so bad because of this. Gomen to my readers. *formally bows* please forgive me and as a thank you for waiting, this next chapter will be up by the end of March as the latest but unfortunately it will also be the last one. It will wrap things up and will be longer than the normal 4-5 pages it took up on Word. I have been so busy with school and just plain procrastinating, which is a terrible trait that runs through my veins. Again I formally apologize and I hope you can forgive me.

-Envi


	5. Author's Note 2

Dear Readers,

I apologize but the computer I had the last chapter of My Love Your Back has gone all wonky. My father had switched the memory cards or whatever from our old computer and ended up making the computer I have the chapter on, not work. All it's doing it beeping and you can hear the fan thing going. It is all it's doing, so I will update as soon as it is fixed. I am so sorry for this unfortunate event.

~Envi


End file.
